1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to golf clubs known as putters, having a substantially "T" shaped head connected to a shaft wherein the putter swings in a pendulum-like fashion during the putting stroke.
2. Description of Related Art
Putting principles are described U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,207 and 4,227,694. Each of the above inventions addresses one or several of the three most important elements of successful putting which are 1) orienting the putter head such that at the point of impact the head face is perpendicular to the desired path for the ball to travel, 2) impacting the ball at its centerline, and 3) swinging the putter with a smooth motion in line with the desired direction of ball travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,228 teaches that there are various problems related to putting which golfers have attempted to overcome in their search for the ultimate putter. This patent teaches several approaches that have been used to develop putters that accurately propel a golf ball to the cup. The putter configuration is used in a modified croquet style stance using the golfer's arm as part of a pendulum arm; and because of the short shaft length, the invention requires constant modification of the golfer's stance in order to use the putter for various length putts resulting in inconsistent results. Additionally, putters of this configuration require the golfer's body to guide the putter towards the ball when putting. The muscular action of guiding the putter towards the ball compounds the putting problems due to the difficulty in maintaining the putter head orientation relative to the ball and desired path of ball travel. This effect may result in the putter face striking on the ball at various points of impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,207 also teaches the use of a modified croquet style of putting using a long shaft putter. This long shaft putter helps the golfer by allowing the use of a similar stance and body/putter relationship under varying conditions. While the position and stance variation problems with putters used in a modified croquet style is alleviated by this configuration, the golfer's body has a tendency to twist as the putter is swung. This twisting results in a roundhouse swing at the ball which makes hitting the ball centerline with the putter face perpendicular to the desired path of ball travel very difficult to consistently accomplish.
Many of the aforedescribed problems are overcome by the pendulum type putters shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,690 and 4,491,323. The putter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,690 uses a rigid shaft hinged to a rigid handle which, due to its employment of a pendulum-like principle, enables the golfer to more consistently impact the putter head at the ball centerline. While the putter is an improvement over non-pendulum putters, the bi-directional hinged construction uses a singular pivot axis which is difficult to align with the desired ball path. This construction also makes the ball roll distance difficult to control. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,323 is also difficult to maintain in proper alignment. In this patent, the bearing faces located at the putter top have a singular pivot axis and must be in correct alignment with the desired ball path. Because of the small size of the club's gripping device, it is difficult to appreciate its alignment with the desired ball path; consequently, aiming the putter is relatively difficult.